Sisters of Dark and Light
by Lostaholic516
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange and Adormeda Tonks were sisters and, physically, they were identical. But as the Dark Lord gained more and more control over both the Wizarding and the Muggle world, they must choose their side or die alone.
1. Chapter One: The Two Sisters

**Chapter One: The Two Sisters**

There was always something dark and monstrous about her that she couldn't quite pinpoint. She grew up knowing two very important things to be true; pure bloods weresuperior and mixing with anything else besides them are a shame to the name of wizard. Bellatrix Lestrange was as pure blooded as Salazar Slytherin himself. Her parents were wizards and their parents before them.

Bellatrix stopped dead as her heart pounded in her chest. She could feel the air around her slow as she pulled out her wand. She moved quickly, her back against the cold castle wall. She looked up at the night's sky. There, up high, was the sign of the Dark Lord. The Dark Mark. Bellatrix tightened the grip around her wand as she moved slowly toward the ruckus. From where she stood, which was some fifty yards from where the battle was, she could see sparks flying in all directions.

Bellatrix was a young witch, around twenty-five years of age. She had dueled, and defeated, the most notable and highly skilled wizard and witches in the past seven years, placing her quickly on the top of the Dark Lord's most useful Death Eater list. After seeing her defeat Lilly and James Potter single-handedly, the Dark Lord was convinced Bellatrix must be at his side. That was nearly a year ago. James and Lilly Potter were part of what Albus Dumbledore called, The Order of the Phoenix, which stood as the single strongest branch of rebellion against the Dark Lord's powers.

"_Bellatrix!_" came Narcissa's voice. Narcissa was Bellatrix's younger sister, who had been somewhat forced to join the Death Eaters. "_We need you!_" Bellatrix quickly made her way forward, seeing as there were only several Order members left, Bellatrix raised her wand for all to stop. Fifteen Death Eaters stopped immediately and looked at the young witch, who had a smile on her almost perfect face. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone any of them had ever seen. She had large black eyes, long curly black hair, and lips that was irresistible to any wizard. Her smile faded as she looked at the faces of the four Order members before her.

"I will fight them...alone." she said simply and she turned to look at the four of them again. Standing in front of the other three, with his wand pointed directly at Bellatrix's heart was Sirius Black, a prominent Auror and supporter of Dumbledore and cousin to Bellatrix herself. Sirius had been burned from the Black's family tree and the fact that she got to face him today excited Bellatrix to no end. Her smile became wider as she studied his face. Her eyes fell upon the other three. Edgar Bones stood glaring at her, blood dripping from his cut chin. Next to him was a witch Bellatrix had never seen and a plump man with long black hair that seemed rather angrier than the rest of them.

"What are you talking about, Bellatrix?" snapped Narcissa. "You can't fight them yourself?" Bellatrix turned to shake her head at Narcissa.

"You underestimate my abilities." Then she turned to her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, and gave him a wink. "Watch and learn, honey." She turned to face Sirius, who by now was stomping his foot impatiently on the hard and damp ground.

"Ready then?" he asked with curled lips. The four of them began throwing their strongest curse immediately, all at once. Bellatrix raised her wand slowly, closing her eyes as the jets of lights came flying towards her, the wind blowing through her curly black hair. She could feel the curses getting closer—closer—closer…

Bellatrix flickered her wand five times, four of the jets of light blocked the others while her last one came flying at Sirius, who moved his head to the left, the curse flying past him, missing by mere inches. Sirius smirked as he raised his wand again but Bellatrix shook her head wearing the most sinister smile and waved her finger at him. Sirius looked back over his shoulders to find that the curse wasn't intended for him, but instead the witch that was standing behind him. She was hit square in the chest, flipping backwards. She back flipped in the air and landed on her face, dead cold. Enraged, the fat lump of a wizard came charging at her with the most complex combination of curses and jinxes he could come up with, aided by Sirius and Edgar, who both my themselves were considered to be among the top wizards in the world. Bellatrix almost laughed as she reflected everything they could throw at her, and at last, found an opening, in which she used to shoot the Killing Curse at the fat wizard. He flew backwards, flying in between Sirius and Edgar, and landing some thirty feet from where the two stood, their eyes wide opened and their jaws hung low. Sirius turned back and ran toward the dead man's body. The fire of anger glowed in Black's eyes as he stood up. Narcissa was now staring with hunger in her eyes. She wanted to _torture_ Sirius. Bellatrix could tell Narcissa was wishing their sister Adormeda was there…

"_**Avada Kedvra!**_" yelled Sirius. Bellatrix turned, knowing instantly that the curse was intended for her sister, and immediately grabbed her. The two disappeared, reappearing right behind Sirius and Edgar, who turned to meet them. The two began throwing their curses and Bellatrix stepped in front of Narcissa, blocking every jet of light that came her way. After what seemed like an eternity, someone appeared. With a sudden flash of bright white light, the three ceased their fighting. Standing between them, with his long beard flowing with the wind, with his half moon spectacles shining brightly, with a frown on his old face, was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and of course the only person that the Dark Lord, himself, feared.

"Ah," he said, his voice gentle and clear. "Ms. Black...or rather Mrs. Lestrange, if you don't mind I will be taking Sirius and Edgar here away from you." Bellatrix snorted loudly.

"How about I fight you too, old man?" she yelled. A small smiled appeared on Dumbledore's ancient face.

"That would be most unwise." He said knowingly. "As I am far stronger, far smarter, and far more clever than you." Dumbledore made his way to the two dead witch and wizard's body. He touch both of them, each with one hand and closed his eyes. The next thing they knew, the bodies were gone. Dumbledore stood up and turned to look at Bellatrix again. "Perhaps someday," he said, his voice still as calm and gentle as it was before. "You might be able to put up a fight against me. But for now—don't let simple small victories get to your head" Dumbledore waved his wand and Bellatrix flew backwards several yards, her back slamming hard against the concrete floor. She sat up, enraged, but he was gone, and so were Sirius and Edgar.

***

Adromeda stood with a smile over her child as the rain poured outside and the thunder crackled. The three-year-old girl's hair kept changing from one shade of red to the next as her mother stood smiling down at her. The front door opened and a very serious and grave looking man came in. Adromeda was twenty-two years old and being married at that age was something she had not anticipated on, let alone having a child. But as she looked as her husband, Ted Tonks, walked in, she couldn't help but smile to herself. However, at the sight of his grave expression, she picked up her child.

"What's the matter?" she asked him as she patted Nymphadora on the back. Ted fell onto their couch and slumped down.

"Your sister—" he said with a sigh.

"Narci—" Ted shook his head and Adromeda closed her eyes. "What'd Bella do now?"

"She killed Brett Badger and Julie Podmore." Adormeda fell onto the seat next to his. "It'll be okay, Ador." Ted said. She slipped her hands into his coarse ones, and let her head fall on his arm and closed her eyes. After some time she stood up, passing Nymphadora over to Ted and walked over to the mirror. On the counter in front of it were moving pictures. Pictures of Ted and her. Of Ted and Nymphadora. Pictures of Nymphadora and her. Pictures of Bellatrix and her. The two were almost identical, both the same height with her same face, only instead of the dark black hair and eyes that Bellatrix had, Ador had soft brown ones.

"Bella was always the strongest out of us three," Ador said as she touched Bellatrix's face with her long skinny fingers. "We just never imagined she would turn out to be one of the strongest…and evilest witch there is." Ador walked back to her child, who turned and smiled at her, her hair now a bright purple. Ador picked her up and smiled, kissing her softly on her puffy chubby soft cheeks. "One day or Dora will be a powerful witch," Ador said not taking her eyes off the child. "Even stronger than Bella. Won't you, Dora?" Ador said as she pinched her child's cheek.

"Yeah," Ted said standing up and putting his arm around Ador.

"We're not part of the Order for a reason, Ted." Ador said, still not looking at her husband. "I don't want you going off to see Professor Dumbledore and them anymore. I don't want to get involved." The door banged loudly and Ted immediately let got of Ador and pulled the wand from within his cloak. Cautiously, the slightly battered looking man made his way to the door and opened it slightly. Outside stood a girl in her mid-twenties, her hair drenched from the rain outside.

"Um—hi," Ted said examining the girl. She was very pretty, with short blond hair, red lips, and spectacles. She smiled at him, her teeth whiter than snow. Ador let put Dora on the couch before she walked over to Ted. "Can I help you?" she heard him say. She looked out the door to find the girl, smiling a little too kindly at Ted. Feeling a strange sort of jealously, Ador opened the door wider and put her arms around Ted's waist.

"Yes," the girl said looking over at Ador with a smugged look. "I'm Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet," she said putting her hand out at Ted who took it. As their eyes met and their hands touched, Ador shifted uncomfortably and let go of Ted's waist.

"How can we help you?" Ador asked leaning against the door and looking at Rita from top to bottom. Rita smiled slyly at her and then combed her wet hair back raising her chest at Ted who let out a cough. She bit her lower lip at him.

"You aren't going to make me stand out in the rain are you?" she asked, somewhat pouting. Ted moved out of the way, letting the girl walk through the door and into the house. Ador herself was just as beautiful, if not more, than Rita was, and yet she stood feeling jealously take a hold of her. Shaking her head, she picked up Dora.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Ador asked looking at the girl with disdain. Rita nodded her head slowly as she observed the house.

"I heard," she began slowly as she looked at the picture of Bellatrix and Adormeda. A smile crossed her face. "I heard that your sister has been racking havoc throughout the land." Rita picked up the framed moving picture and made a noise. "You two look almost identical. I'm surprised you two aren't twins. So beautiful. Both of you, really." Rita placed the frame back where she had picked it up. "I was wondering if you could give me an interview."

"An interview?" snapped Ador, her temper rising. "It's eight at night. How did you even know we live here?" Rita snapped her fingers and a notebook and pen popped out from thin air. She sat down on their couch and crossed her smooth white legs.

"Only time I'm free. I got your address from a rather interesting source." Rita had that smugged look on her face again, much to Ador's annoyance.

"And who is this source?" Ador asked sitting down opposite Rita now. Rita's smile widened as she began writing something in her notebook with her fancy peacock tailed pen.

"Narcissa, of course." Ador looked over at Ted with widened eyes. Ted immediately ran to the window and peered through it, his wand at the read.

"You spoke to Narcissa yourself?" Ador asked as her heart thumped heavily in her chest. Rtia gave a shrug looking at Ador with questioning eyes.

"Do you not know that she's on her way to become a Death Eater?" Ador yelled, terror in her voice. Rita shook her head and began writing in her notebook, obviously oblivious to the meaning and gravity of this.

"Interesting. Bellatrix _and_ Narcissa are with the Dark Lord? And what about you—" but Ador had stood up and drawn her wand. She made her way over to where Ted stood, both peering out the window now.

"What are you two doing?" Rita asked looking bewildered at the two. Ador turned back to look at Rita with disgust.

"I don't know how Narcissa found out," Ador said, her voice shaking. "Or even why she would tell you—but if she knows where I live she will come with Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters and they will _kill_ us. And if you don't get out of here soon—you'll—" but it was too late. Ted let out a gasp as he backed away from the window and turned toward the front door.

"They're here!" he yelled, his hands shaking. Ador grabbed Dora and handed her to Rita, who stood petrified.

"Take her out of here. I can't leave. I have to finish Bellatrix off. This has to end." Ador said as she felt a strange tingling sensation in her hands. "Please, Rita," Ador said looking desperately at Rite. "Please take Dora out of here. Bring her to Dumbledore. Tell him if he doesn't hear from me by noon tomorrow that I'll already be dead. _Please!_" Rita stared at the child in her arms for a moment, then, taking in a deep breath, she nodded her head at Ador, and disappeared. Ador turned to face the front door. It blasted open, with a shrill high-pitched laugh that could come from none other than Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

Bellatrix stepped in, with Narcissa behind her. Her face fell when she saw Ador and then she looked over at Ted.

"Where's that kid?" she asked pointing her wand at Ador. "I want you to see her _die_ before I kill you."

"You're not killing anyone, anymore Bella." Ador said, sounding braver than she felt. She was no match for Bellatrix, of that she was sure. Ted slid to her side. He was obviously shaking. Ted wasn't especially skilled at combat, having been only in a few fights.

"And I suppose you two are going to stop me, eh sis?" Bellatrix laughed, her whole body shaking. "You and this Mudblood?"

"Don't call him a Mudblood!" growled Ador, her anger rising higher and higher as she stared at the sister she once loved. Bellatrix stopped laughing but kept a smirk on her face. Narcissa moved closer to Bellatrix but she pushed her back. "_Stay out of the way!_" she hissed at her little sister who looked over at Ador guiltily. The seventeen-year-old-girl seemed to be split between her two sisters. Ador let out a sigh and her face softened.

"How'd you know where I live, Narcissa?" Ador asked looking over at the young girl.

"I can answer that," Bellatrix said smiling. "We tortured poor Peter Pettigrew. Barely raised a wand at him though—he gave you up within _seconds_." Then Ador knew why Rita had showed up. It was Narcissa's way of warning her. She had sent Rita as a warning. Bowing her head and letting out another sigh, Ador raised her wand at Bellatrix again.

"We're not even part of the Order—" Ador began but Bellatrix gave a howl that pierced the air.

"You might as well be! You traitor! Either you help the Dark Lord or you are against him! And you my poor sad little sister," Bellatrix said all this in one long breath. "Are _against_ him—making you as much of an annoyance as the Order members themselves!" Ador looked around at them; there must have been over a dozen Death Eaters.

"So what, fifteen of you against just the two of us?" Once again, Bellatrix shrieked with laughter.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." she said unnecessarily. "I don't need help. I can dispose of _both_ of you myself. Shall we fight outside then, little sis?" Bellatrix turned to walk outside and Ador and Ted followed her. The rest of the Death Eaters came outside to join them, making a circle outside the three of them. "I'll take on both of you if you want—"

"No," Ador said shaking her head. Ted would just be bother. She'd have to worry about protecting _him_ instead of herself. "I'll fight you by myself." They both raised their wands and then the battle broke out. At first Ador was quite surprised by Bellatrix's slow reaction and rather rash and clumsy attacks, but she soon found out Bellatrix was merely playing with her. Of course she was, she never took Ador seriously when it came to their magical abilities. Bellatrix was in a completely different league than Ador. Ador never knew exactly how Bellatrix was so strong…so talented? If only Bellatrix used her powers for good instead of evil—perhaps the fight against the Dark Lord would turn out better than now. Bellatrix would be a welcomed addition to the Order of the Phoenix.

"C'mon, Sis!" Bellatrix yelled as she playfully blocked a curse Ador had shot at her. "You can do so much better than—" Bellatrix was hit on the shoulder. She spun in midair and fell on the ground. Stand up, she was thrown backwards. She yelled and shrieked in anger. She stood up and glared with burning eyes at Ador, who was by now panting. With a slight flicker of her mighty wand, Ador was sent flying. She hit her back against the house and was pushed upwards.

"_**Crucio!**_" Bellatrix howled in anger. The jolt of agonizing, unbearable, incomparable, excruciating pain surged through Ador's entire body. She couldn't even yell. She couldn't make a sound as Bellatrix smiled at Ador's pain.

"You might want to consider fighting someone on your own level there, Bellatrix." Came a low voice. Bellatrix stopped and Ador slid down the side of the house, unconscious. "Of course, I can say that to myself. You are, of course, no match for me. But I will give you the pleasure of fighting me today. Just for you to know that there are higher powers than yourself." The man that stood was an older man, in his late thirties or early forties. He had a few scars and burns on his face, but none too much. His long dirty blond hair was slicked down. There was an air of confidence about him that Bellatrix only recognized in herself. "I was much like you of course. At your age I thought I was on top of the world. There seemed to be no one that could be of any match to me. Of course," the man smiled. "There was Albus to put me in my place when I needed it the most." Bellatrix stared at him for almost half a minute before she opened her mouth.

"You're Alastor Moody." She said, almost as if it were an accusation. Alastor nodded his head. "You're second-in-command of the Order." She said, her heart thumping in her chest. If she defeated and _killed_ Alastor Moody—oh how the Dark Lord would reward her?

"Not officially," said Alastor with a smile. "But I sometimes like to think I have some influence over its decisions." Bellatrix grinned wide as she walked slowly towards Alastor.

"I finally get to face someone that will put up a fight," Bellatrix said arrogantly. "You have no idea how long it's been." Alastor laughed pulling his wand from his cloak.

"I would guess not too long," he said. "Seeing as you're half my age and I have fought many a wizard far stronger than myself the past year."

"Enough!" came a voice from the crowd. A man stepped forward and took his mask off, revealing a pale sharp face. "I will not let you let this man escape, Bellatrix! We need to capture him! He's a key factor in winning this war for the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix turned slowly to look at the man, a bored expression on her face.

"I can defeat him. Stand down, Lucius!" Lucius, along with the other Death Eaters, drew their wands.

"Sorry, Bellatrix, but you do not lead this group. _I_ do. Now, I have stood by and watch you have your fun, but you have let slip too many important people. Now stand down or I'll—" But Lucius couldn't finish his sentence. With a slight wave of his wand, Alastor had sent the fourteen Death Eaters flying backwards.

"Ted! Go! Take Adormeda out of here!" Ted, hesitantly, took Ador's arm and within seconds was gone. Alastor turned back to Bellatrix, who by now was so excited she could hardly refrain from jumping up and down. Alastor looked to find the Death Eaters standing up and let out a sigh. "How about we go somewhere privet?" He grabbed Bellatrix's wrist and she felt her stomach churn. It was a familiar feeling, but not a pleasant one. She couldn't breath for about five seconds before she felt the rush of air hit her. Looking around, she found she was nowhere near Ador's house. "Much better." Alastor stepped back and pointed his wand at her and bowed. "Shall we begin?" Bellatrix thrust her wand forward to which Alastor easily reciprocated.

"_**Avada Kedavra!**_" Bellatrix bellowed as her tempered soared.

"_**Bombarda!**_" Alastor yelled. Fear gripped Bellatrix as the two jet of light hit each other. If his spell hit her…

Next thing Bellatrix knew she was on the ground, her arm bleeding. It felt as if her arm had been stepped on by an elephant. She turned to look. Her right arm was bleeding uncontrollably. She couldn't move her fingers. Letting out a moan of pain she tried sitting up but to no avail. Alastor stepped up to her with a grave look on his face.

"I will not kill you, Bellatrix. For I sense that there is not _only_ darkness in your heart. _Choose_ the right path, Bellatrix. You can do good. You _can_. You just need to be the person that chooses it." Alastor walked away and then turned back slowly. "Albus's words, not mine." And with that Alastor Moody disappeared, leaving Bellatrix wheezing as she grabbed her damaged right arm.

***

The hours ticked back like seconds as Rita Skeeter sat fidgeting uncomfortably. She had done as Ador had said. She was in her house, a small one, with a single bedroom and a small kitchen. Why she didn't use magic to make her house better, no one knew. She sat with her heart pounding in her chest, looking at the small baby girl that sat opposite her. The girl was now playing with what Rita could make out as, as her television remote. Rita didn't watch television, but she had one anyway.

"Don't mess with that," Rita said as she snatched it out of the girl's hand. The girl's hair immediately grew fiery red. Tears were forming in the child's eyes as she began wailing her arms. "Alright, alright. Stupid spoiled child." She tossed the device at the little girl who immediately stopped crying and began playing with it, biting it's corners. "Your hair changes color." Rita said blinking at the child, who now had bright purple hair. "That's interesting." She sat down next to her and touched the child's hair. "What did your mother say your name was again?" Rita picked the girl up and held her in front of her. The girl was skinnier than Rita had thought. "Dora was it?" Rita made at face at the girl. "Hideous name if you ask me." Rita stood up with the child in her arms and made her way to the kitchen, placing the child to sit on the counter as she rummaged through the refrigerator trying to find something for the girl to eat. "You know what I'll call you, kiddo?" Rita said as she pulled out a bottle of milk from deep inside the refrigerator. "I'm calling you Tonks. It is at least easier to the ears the _Dora_. Dread awful name. Don't know why your mother would torture you with such a—"

"T—onks," came the baby's voice. A smile spread on Rita's face as she turned to look at the child. Tonks turned and fell forward and Rita immediately pulled out her wand. Tonks was merely centimeters from hitting her head against the floor.

"Whoops," Rita said picking up the child. "Should be more careful with you, shouldn't I?" She placed Tonks on the ground. Tonks was completely oblivious to what had happened, and instead, continued playing happily with the remote she had forced Rita to give her. Shaking her head, her short blond hair waving back and forth, Rita poured the milk into a small cup and with the point of her wand, the milk steamed. "A little overdone," Rita said placing the cup down next to Tonks. "I'm sort of clumsy." Rita said winking at Tonks who smiled at her. "Can you say Auntie Rita?" Rita asked Tonks, who seemed to like Rita, as she began reaching her hand for Rita's face. The one thing Rita never thought she'd like was a child. Finding the truth, or at least finding out what would make her famous, was Rita's passion. And how could she travel around the world interviewing witches and wizards if she had a child?

"Auntie Rita," Dora mumbled almost inaudibly as she continued trying to reach for Rita's face. Rita couldn't help but to smile and then it struck her. What if Adormeda and Ted were dead? She looked down at Tonks and bit her lower lip.

"Auntie Rita's going to take you to Dumbledore tomorrow. Okay?"

***

Ador woke up feeling as if her head had been split into two. She sat up and looked around. She was in a room and on a four-poster bed. As her eyes focused, she realized where she was. She was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A smiled crossed her face as she stood up; hear head spinning as she did so. It had been so long since she had been back, especially in the dormitory. She opened the door and left the room, heading into the Slytherine common room.

"Ah," came a low, soft, and gentle voice. "It has been quite a while since _I've_ been in this room. Even though I am the headmaster." Ador looked up to find Professor Dumbledore standing at the portrait hole with his usual warm smile. "Feeling any better Adormeda?" Ador nodded as she fell onto the chair in front of the fireplace and Dumbledore sat down opposite her, looking at her through his half-moon spectacles.

"I'm really sorry about Bella—" but Dumbledore raised his finger and she fell silence immediately. With a wave of his finger the fireplace roared and Ador could see her reflection in Dumbledore's glasses.

"Bellatrix can still choose the right path if she wishes," Dumbledore said looking at Ador with soft eyes. "She need only ask for help. She isn't beyond repair, Adormeda. But I suggest you stay away from her." Ador nodded, not exactly sure why. "As for Nymphadora," Ador straightened in her seat. Where was she? "I sense that she is safe for now. She's with Rita." Ador felt a great wave a relief run through her.

"Should we go get her—?" Ador asked sitting straight in her chair. Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"I have sent Alastor to get her. I believe that Ms. Skeeter will be joining us here. It is not safe for her to be wandering around now that the Death Eaters have her on their list of contacts." Ador nodded her head feeling the warmth of the fire hit her face. The door opened again, this time a woman in her mid-forties came in. Next to her was a strangely short man. He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. The man was up to the woman's waist.

"Professor Dumbledore," said the woman. "Alastor is back. Rita and the girl is with her. Ah—" she said noticing Ador and smiling wide. "Awake I see? Good, good."

"Ah, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall." Dumbledore said standing up. "I hired her when I took the job as Headmaster here. She's taking my place as Transfigurations teacher. I believe the students will find her presence—most rewarding." McGonagall shook Ador's hand and she looked down at the small man standing with a wide grin on his face. "And this is Professor Flitwick. A rather talented fellow. Very good at charms and enchantments." Flitwick shot up his stubby little hands and Ador shook it smiling.

"Have a bit of Goblin blood somewhere in my family. Not sure—" Flitwick said with a frown. "But hey, I'm pretty sure that's how I'm so good at what I do." He smiled and so did Ador. The portrait hole opened again, this time Alastor walked in with Rita, Ted, and Tonks, who was resting in Ted's arms.

"Alastor," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I take it everything went well?" Alastor nodded his head.

"Rita here gave me a bit of trouble. Didn't know how to convince her I wasn't a Death Eater." Rita smiled nervously with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You look like one—" Alastor shook his head and sat on the chair in which Ador had been minutes ago.

"So what now?" Rita asked looking worriedly at Dumbledore who was staring quietly at the fire. "You-Know-Who has risen to the height of his power." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"An ultimate battle is inevitable." He sighed shaking his head. "So many people choose the wrong side—and even when they want to change it might be too late." Ador's thoughts fell on Bellatrix.

"Is there any way we could get Bellatrix to join us?" Ador asked looking hopefully from Dumbledore to Alastor to McGonagall.

"She can only choose to join us, Adormeda. Nothing we can do will change her mind." Dumbledore said to which Alastor nodded his head in agreement.

"And Narcissa—?" she looked over at Flitwick who was trying to climb onto the chair Dumbledore was previously seated. He had his arm on the seat and trying to pull himself up. After falling back his butt twice, he stood up and pulled out his wand. With a wave it shrunk and Flitwick sat on with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Same goes for Narcissa," Dumbledore said solemnly. The group of them stood there in silence, the fire burning and crackling, the rain pouring down outside.

***

"Foolish!" yelled Lucius as he healed Bellatrix's arm. "I should kill you right now for your stupidity!" He pointed his wand at Bellatrix who stood with her eyes wide opened, staring at Lucius without fear.

"I was mistaken," Bellatrix said straightening her robes. "Something I heard you do quite often, _Lucius_." Lucius glared at her. It looked almost as if he were about the breathe fire upon her.

"I will not be spoken to like this!" he yelled throwing Bellatrix backwards. Bellatrix stood up with curled lips.

"I am more powerful than you, Lucius. You know this. I know this."

"The Dark Lord put me in charge, Bellatrix. To defy me, is to defy the Dark Lord himself." Bellatrix trembled a bit and then straightened herself up.

"We will see what the Dark Lord has to say." At the Lucius smiled and placed his wand back in his robe.

"Yes, we _shall_ see what he has to say about how you let Alastor Moody escape from our grasp."

"Alright shut up the both of you," came a younger man's voice. It was one of the masked Death Eaters. He took off the mask to reveal an ugly, hairy, and wolf-like face.

"Fenrir," hissed Lucius. "How _dare_ you tell me to shut—" Fenrir showed his teeth at Lucius, who immediately fell silent.

"Just because the Dark Lord keeps you in charge—and doesn't appreciate my kind as much as you—" he looked over at Bellatrix, however, with a small bow. "Does not make me _less _than you Malfoy! I can take you on any day." His voice was a low growl, and ever word that came out was followed by a showing his long fangs. Lucius seemed to have fallen silent and took several steps backwards. "Bellatrix should be rewarded," Fenrir said smiling at her. "In a single day she managed to kill eight wizards and five witches. How many have you killed, Lucius?"

"Well—" Lucius said looking at the other Death Eaters. "I fought Kingsley Shacklebolt—" He cleared his throat. "Surely he's not your everyday wizard is he?" He tossed Bellatrix a rather dirty look.

"You lost," Bellatrix said snickering. "You were stunned. Fenrir had to help you—" But Lucius had turned away and looked at the other Death Eaters, who stood quite still, like drones.

"The Dark Lord will hear of your insubordination, Bellatrix." Lucius said. Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she looked over at her sister, who stood looking at Lucius. Narciassa had grown rather fond of Lucius since he had saved her life a few weeks ago, much to Bellatrix's dismay.

"And I shall stand and support her in front of the Dark Lord," Fenrir said, once again showing his razor sharp teeth at Lucius. "I know he will listen to reason." Lucius curled his lips and walked away.

***

"Dora!" came Ador's voice. She was running through the corridor with her eyes wide with fear. The last time she had seen Tonks was before she had fallen asleep. Tonks was next to her in bed, and when she had awoken, her heart thumping madly in her chest and her throat drier than a sponge that had be sulked out in the sun for a year, Tonks was gone. Ador left the Slytherin common room and ran down the stairs. She came upon Flitwick, who was muttering something under his breath as she approached. At the sight of her legs, Flitwick looked up with a smile on his face.

"Ah! Hello there!" he said pushing back his cloak and popping out his small chest. He put his tiny hands to his hips. "You look worried, Adormeda. Anything I can help you with?" There was a man behind Flitwick that Ador immediately recognized.

"Ador? I don't believe it!" came the man's voice. A smile crossed Ador's face as the man approached the two of them.

"Professor Slughorn!" she exclaimed. "Its great to see you again." After shaking Slughorn's hand, she looked back down at Flitwick. "Have you seen Dora, Professor?"

"Oh, yeah." Flitwick said scratching his head. "Rita took her. Said she wanted to spend some time with her." Ador's stomach churned. Not only was Rita looking at her husband, now she was trying to steal her child from her? Anger filled Ador's emotions as she stomped off in the direction Flitwick had pointed her. She turned a corner to find Rita sitting on the ground. Ador stopped and slowly retreated behind the wall. She peered over to look at Rita.

"Your mommy's just a little tired, Tonks." Rita said pinching Tonk's nose. "But she'll be alright." Tonks was playing with a remote controller, one that Ador had never seen before, although Tonks seemed to be quite familiar with it. Ador let out a cough as she made her way around the corner again and Rita looked up with wide eyes. "Oh, it's you. Well I was just thinking about interviewing T—this little thing here but then I uh—realized she can't fully talk." The last few words were mumbled and Ador even smiled a little at how hard Rita tried to make people hate her. Truth was Rita wasn't half bad.

"Right," Ador said sitting down opposite her on the ground, with Tonks in between them. Rita's face softened somewhat as she relaxed. "So you write for the Daily Prophet?" Ador asked as she playfully shook Tonks' hand.

"Well—yes." Rita's cheeks became pink as she looked away. "Started last month." She said slightly bitter and with some sort of resentment.

"You enjoy it? You know—prodding into people's personal lives?" Rita didn't meet Ador's eyes for a while.

"I don't go—" Rita stopped letting out a sigh. "It's my passion." She seemed much more human now to Ador as the two of them sat playing with Tonks. "This is all I've ever wanted to be. And—well after years of trying I finally got into the Daily Prophet—and already I'm being threatened to be sacked." Ador looked up interested, and their eyes met. Rita wasn't as cold and uncaring as she had came off, but Ador was sure that after this little chat Rita would be back to prodding around. Ador was about to open her mouth to say something when the door burst open and in came Slughorn, McGonagall, and Flitwick.

"Up, up!" Slughorn said waving his hand. Hesitantly, Ador and Rita stood up. Ador looked from Slughorn's face McGonagall's. There was something wrong. Very wrong.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ador's heart was pounding in her chest now. Was there something wrong? No—there couldn't be anything wrong could there?

"It's Ted—" Slughorn said shaking his head. "He's dead, Adormeda."


	2. Chapter Two: Bellatrix's Hero

**Chapter Two: Bellatrix's Hero; Adormeda's Decision  
**

The thunder rolled and the lightening flashed as Bellatrix stood, the rain falling upon her. She was standing with her face toward the ground. Fenrir was next to her, with his long shaggy hair and mane drenched. Bellatrix could feel Fenrir's eyes on her. She was barely visible in her dark clothes, her hood so full of rain water it was sagging down to her bottom. Fenrir was the first to break the silence.

"You know, Bellatrix," he said and waited for her to look at him. Bellatrix let out a quiet sigh and turned to look at him. "You can leave that git Rodolphus—I can tell you don't care about him. I—"

"Shut up," Bellatrix scowled, glaring at him. "Although I might not care about Rodolphus—at least he doesn't repulse me." Bellatrix turned away, her wet hair whipping Fenrir's face. She knew that the only reason he had defended her in front of Lucius that day was because he had other motives. In the end, his allegiance was with whoever could give him the most benefits. Undoubtedly, a werewolf trait. He growled at her and then reached his hand to grab her. He lunged forward, knocking her to the ground. He pinned her arms tightly against the wet earth and smile, showing her his fangs that glinted, reflecting the moon. "Get off of me, Fenrir." Bellatrix said warningly. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. He ignored her, lowering his face to her neck and kissing it roughly. His arms were like boulders, she couldn't move them. He put his forearm to her neck. She opened her mouth and chocked, the rainwater falling in. Helplessness took a hold of her. He reached into her rope and ran his fingers along her slender body. Then he stopped and drew her wand. Smiling down at her, Fenrir threw it as far as he could. Bellatrix let out a helpless moan as he continued to choke her. She was vulnerable. He kissed her again. She squirmed under him as he ran his hand along her body again and then…

Bellatrix coughed uncontrollably as she tried to sit up. Fenrir was staggering to stand up, his face a mixture of shock and anger. Still gagging, Bellatrix searched for her savior. It was a young man, his long brown hair matted to his head. There were scars along his young face, making him appear somewhat older than he truly was. His wand was out and pointed at Fenrir, who had by now stood up and roaring angrily at his attacker.

"How dare you!" Fenrir growled, his eyes turning blacker by the second. The young man stood, undaunted. His eyes too, were just as black as Fenrir. Fenrir flung forward but was shot backwards by the man's curse. Fenrir lay motionless for a while before stirring.

"Get up. Hurry!" the man said to Bellatrix. Bellatrix staggered up with his help and the feeling of having her insides squeezed took a hold of her.

It was not long before Bellatrix was gasping for air. They were at Hogsmeade, in front of Zonko's Joke Shop. Rain was pouring here much less then where she was just moment before. Bellatrix examined her wrists. There were bruises and cuts. She winced with pain as she tried touching it.

"Let me see," the man said, smiling kindly at her. Carefully, he held her soft hands and she extended her arms toward him. With his left hand, he raised his wand and mumbled something. Her wrist was healed and he did the same with the other. There was a strange feeling deep down in Bellatrix's stomach as she looked up at his face. He smiled at her and then, as if realizing suddenly he still was holding it, he let go of her hand. "I'm Remus Lupin," the man said with his kind smile still on his face. "Fenrir is a horrible person to come across—he's feared throughout the land. I'm sorry you had to have the misfortune of running into him." Bellatrix smiled at him feeling a strange warming sensation in the pit of her stomach. "I don't believe I've had the honor of knowing you name." His politeness was strangely refreshing to Bellatrix and she bit her lower lip, looking at his handsome face beneath the scars.

"My name is—Ella." She said and then turning away. She hated herself at that moment. She knew if he was brave enough to face Fenrir that he was part of the Order. And if he was part of the Order then he definitely had to at least know of her name. Bellatrix Lestrage…the new yet deadly Death Eater. The girl that had single-handed murdered several of the highest ranking members. Lupin studied her face and then shook his head.

"I have to say—you have an uncanny resemblance to a friend of mine. Adormeda Tonks—ever heard of her?" Bellatrix shook her head, again hating herself. Lupin shook his head again and then shrugged. He was wearing rather raggedy clothes, but Bellatrix didn't mind. "Why were you out in the middle of the night by yourself, Ella? I'm sure I'm not the first person to tell you it's not very safe out there." Bellatrix bit her lips.

"Well I _am _a fully trained witch. And I had my—" Bellatrix stopped suddenly. She opened her mouth in terror. Her wand! Fenrir has her wand! She was helpless without it…

"What is it?" Lupin asked looking at her strangely. Bellatrix closed her eyes, feeling the world spin around her.

"My wand. He has my wand—" Lupin nodded his head solemnly and then put away his wand. "Well I'll get it back for you next time I see that bastard. Anyways—we should really get going to Hogwarts. You went there, didn't you?" Bellatrix nodded but didn't say anything. "What house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw," Bellatrix lied and Lupin nodded his head.

"Good house. I just got out myself—three years ago." Bellatrix's eyes widened. He was much younger than she thought he was. "Yeah, I get that a lot. People think I'm older than I truly am."

"You got out the same year as Sirus Black?" Bellatrix asked eyeing him.

"Yes, yes. Black. The troublemaker." Bellatrix's heart was hurting for some strange reason. He was a friend of Black and Lilly and James; the very same people Bellatrix had been attacking.

"You know him?" Lupin asked, interested. Bellatrix shook her head, still looking at his face.

"I've only heard of him. You know...since he's doing such a good job catching the Death Eaters."

"Right, right. He's doing a far better job then I. Well we should really get going now—"

"You think you can get my wand back—before we get to Hogwarts? I just—" Lupin looked at her for awhile, staring into her eyes with his almost soulless ones. There was something kind about him that Bellatrix couldn't pinpoint. But as he stood, looking at her, she felt a great pull towards him.

"We can go right now." Lupin said but she could tell that he was doing it against his better judgment. Perhaps he had a pull towards her too? Bellatrix smiled at the thought of it. Then, yet again, another problem arose. What if Fenrir told Lupin that she worked with the Dark Lord? She would be forced to kill him—but something—something made her not want to. Lupin took a hold of Bellatrix's hand instead of her arm. She cold feel the warmth as their hands touched. They made eye contact again and Bellatrix felt her face burning hot. Next second, however, she was being squeezed out of air again.

The two arrived back where they were before. The rain had ceased and the two of them examined the ground. Bellatrix walked over to where Fenrir had been stunned. Blood soaked the ground and there was a trail…leading to where her wand had been thrown and on. The two followed the trail, the icy cold wind whipping at their face. After about two minutes of following the trail of blood, which had by now begun to be fainter, Lupin looked over at Bellatrix.

"Are you cold, Ella?" Lupin asked. She wasn't. Bellatrix was used to the extreme conditions and hardship, yet for some strange reason, even unbeknownst to her, Bellatrix nodded her head. Lupin took off his cloak and wrapped it around her and drew her in closer to him. His arms were around her and she could almost feel his heart beating rather fast in his chest as she leaned her head in. Suddenly, Lupin let go of her and bent down on the ground. "Trail ends here." Lupin said looking around. "_**Lumos**_," he muttered and the tip of his wand lit up. He spun around and around and so did Bellatrix. There were trees everywhere; large trees that were several hundred feet tall and at least a hundred feet wide. Then there was a loud _**bang**_ and Bellatrix was thrown backwards. She fell on the ground, her head hitting it. Her eyes fell out of focus as she tried desperately to sit up. She could see Fenrir, smiling at her from the crowd of Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy was at the head of it.

"Ah," Lucius said, his voice muffled. "And who might you be?" Her heart was by now beating so hard that she felt her whole body vibrate with it. _Please, don't tell Lupin…_

"My name is Remus Lupin," Lupin said surveying the Death Eaters. "I am not here to fight. Although obviously you people want one. How's that wound, Fenrir?" Lupin said looking at Fenrir with a rather unusual disgust.

"Fine, a mere flesh wound. Lucius here was kind enough to heal me." Lupin raised an eyebrow at Lucius.

"So you are the famous Lucius Malfoy." Lucius looked rather pleased with himself at Lupin's words.

"Famous?" Bellatrix was focusing hard on the Death Eaters. It didn't seem that Narcissa was anywhere among them.

"Quite so." Lupin said with a serious face. "Your fight with Kingsley Shacklebolt should go down in history as the—quickest fight anyone's ever heard of." Lucius's smile was immediately replace by a scorned look.

"How _dare_ you mock me! You insolent little half-breed!" Lupin let out a noise that Bellatrix suppose was a grunt.

"I am a pureblood, Lucius. Not that that matters..."

"I am not talking about your wizard side—Lupin."

"Ah," Lupin said, his tone much like Dumbledore's now. "So you do know me then?" Lucius's upper lip curled.

"Fenrir gave me a quick rundown." Lucius said with his usual holier-than-thou attitude. "Quite an interesting story. He was under the impression when he first bit you that you would join his ranks as a werewolf. Suffice to say he was most disappointed when you chose to join Dumbledore instead." Lupin almost laughed at this and Bellatrix could see him grip his wand harder.

"Join you, Fenrir? Why would I do a thing like that?" By now Bellatrix had gathered enough strength to stand up…but if she did the attention would be on her. She didn't want Lupin to know who she was—not yet. Lupin was now encircled by Death Eaters, each having their wand pointed at him. There was no escaping for Lupin. He was a goner…

Suddenly, Bellatrix heard something rustle behind her. She turned sharply to find Narcissa running toward her.

"Cissy?" Narcissa fell down beside Bellatrix, panting. "What are you doing? Where were you?" Narcissa was trembling, her face white as the pearl moon high above them.

"I was just talking to the Dark Lord." Narcissa said in a trembling voice. "He forgives you for everything." Bellatrix stared at her blankly. Forgive her for what?

"Cissy, give me your wand." Narcissa gave her a questioning expression. "Give it to me." She slowly reached into her robes. "Narcissa!" Narcissa handed her the wand and Bellatrix stood up.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked looking slightly terrified.

"Stand back. And tell the Dark Lord—that I'm sorry." Bellatrix sprinted forward and raised her wand. The Death Eaters were about to attack. Suddenly a ring of fire grew around Lupin with a gap jus wide enough for Bellatrix to enter. Once entered, the gap was replaced by more fire. Bellatrix grabbed Lupin's arm and the two vanished. The firewall immediately disappeared.

***

As her legs became numb and shaky, Ador's heart felt as if it had stopped. The first thought that struck her mind was that there was mistake. Maybe someone else died and Slughorn had thought it was Ted? Then she thought of _how_ he could be dead. He was in the castle just before she had fallen asleep. Where'd he go? How'd he die? What was happening? Her head spun around and around as her legs only became wobblier.

"…what?" Ador seemed to have lost her voice because the word she mutter was barely audible. Everyone, however, understood her. Slughorn's head was hung low. She looked over at McGonagall for reassurance that he had made a mistake. McGonagall's expression, however, mirrored Slughorn's. Desperate, Ador's eyes came upon the tiny Professor Flitwick, who too had his head hung low.

"We found him just outside Hogwarts…" Slughorn said looking at Ador with pitiful eyes. Ador stepped backwards, stumbled, and fell on the ground next to Tonks, who sensing something was wrong, was moving around uncomfortably with her hair continually changing colors.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Rita asked as there was a long period of silence that had taken over the room.

"He's with Alastor and Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall said looking at Ador through pitiful eyes. "They're trying to figure out the cause of—death." Ador felt the knot in her throat tightened. She couldn't breathe.

"They don't know the cause of death?" Rita asked, interested. Ador glared at her, her eyes bloodshot.

"Oh you really want to investigate this don't you, Rita?" Her voice was shaking with anger.

"What? I—no. I just—" Rita was looking at Ador bewildered, but there was a slight hint of guilt in her voice.

"You sicken me you little—" Ador drew her wand and Rita froze in place, her eyes opened wide in terror.

"That's enough!" McGonagall said, her voice booming. Ador, still glaring at Rita, lowered her wand with a shaking hand.

"I don't want you _anywhere_ near my daughter—is that clear?" Rita looked almost hurt at this demand but as she nodded her head and left the room. The others didn't say anything, although Ador knew that they wanted to. She was wrong, yes. She knew that. But she didn't want to worry about that then. She looked back at McGonagall, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Wh—ere is he? His body." McGonagall lead the way out of the room and down the stairs. They got to the hospital wing a few minutes later where Ador could see Dumbledore looking at Ted's body in silence. Alastor was sitting not far from there and had his eyes closed, apparently in deep though…or sleep. Madam Pomfrey was fidgeting around looking for something.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore said looking up startled. "I thought I instructed you _not_ to bring Adormeda here. This is not the time and place." Dumbledore seemed short tempered and waved his hand at them, telling them to leave. "You all need to get out of here. It is not safe here. Not for you, anyways." He looked at Adormeda through his half-moon spectacles. "If you will, Professors, please escort Adormeda, her daughter, and Miss Skeeter out of Hogwarts and to a safe place. I and the rest will follow you shortly."

***

"You saved me," Lupin said, almost as if her were stunned. "How'd you—?" He was blinking at her and then a smile appeared on his face. "Clearly I had underestimated your abilities." Bellatrix felt her face grow hot. What was happening to her? She was cruel…evil. She worked for the Dark Lord! And yet she just betrayed him…for a stranger? She raised Narcissa's wand at him, her heart pounding for a billion different reasons. She had to kill him. Every ounce of her told her to. _This_ was what she had been doing for the past year. "W—what are you doing?" Lupin asked in utter confusion. She was going to kill him…but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Want to try to see how strong I am? A duel?" Lupin's face immediately lightened and he shook his head laughing.

"I would only embarrass myself." Lupin said with a smile. "Even with another's wand I can tell you are still far superior to me. I saw that spell you did to save me. No ordinary witch can do that, let alone do that using someone else's wand." Bellatrix looked deep into his dark black eyes and felt something deep within her. She couldn't control it. She couldn't hold it in. She leaned forward and kissed him. She could feel his lips brush against hers. She could feel his scruffy facial hair against her face. _Was he reciprocating?_ He pulled her closer to her, holding her in his arms…

***

Ador was being pulled by Slughorn with Tonks in her arms. Rita was behind her, followed closely by McGonagall and Flitwick. Ador's head was ringing. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave her husband. They were out of Hogwarts ground and Ador knew instantly that it was her last chance if she wanted to see her husband's body. She pulled her hand from Slughorn, who turned back sharply with wide eyes. Ador pushed Tonks into Rita's arms with a nod of reassurance and then closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she had appeared outside Hogwarts. She stood looking at the amazing castle with her whole body shaking. Partly from the cold December wind, but also the cruel and unbelievable fact that her husband, the father of her daughter, was dead. Someone was crying. Ador turned with shock to find a girl, hidden by the darkness of the night, sobbing. She was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest and her head on her knees. The girl looked up suddenly, as if she had just noticed Ador was standing there. She wiped her tears and stood up, walking closer to Ador. The moonlight finally hit her face and Ador recognized her immediately.

"Narcissa?" A wide smile spread across the girl's face and she lunged forward, throwing her arms around Ador's neck. "Cissy, what's wrong?" Narcissa was shaking and after what seemed like an eternity. Narcissa pulled herself away. Ador wiped the tears from her sister's eyes. "Cissy, tell me what's wrong. Why are you here? Where's Bella? What happened?" As if the bombardment of questions was too much for her to handle, Narcissa's lips began trembling again. Ador held her hand reassuringly and Narcissa took in deep but shuttering breaths.

"Bellatrix's in trouble." Narcissa said through gulps of air. Ador wasn't surprised. Wasn't she always in trouble? Even when they were kids, Bellatrix had always found ways to get into trouble. Ador, though three years younger than Bellatrix, had always had to be the older sister of the three of them. She had played the role so much that she had almost forgotten, at the moment, that Bellatrix was indeed her older sister.

"What happened?" Ador asked getting angry. If only Bellatrix had chosen the right side.

"You-Know-Who—he—he was angry with Bellatrix when she let—Sirius escape."

"Our Sirius?" Ador asked looking interestingly at Narcissa who seemed repulsed by what Ador had jus said.

"Sirius Black," Narcissa said. Ador knew that Narcissa had grown up in the Black family, and that meant that she, like Bellatrix, hated Sirius. He had been burnt off their family tree due to the fact that he was so different from them. Regulus, his younger brother, who was still at Hogwarts, however, was a different matter.

"Okay,"

"I _begged_ the Dark Lord to give her another chance. He did—but—she messed up again. She saved someone from being killed by Lucius and Fenrir." This was news to Ador. Bellatrix saving someone? But who?

"Who?" Ador asked in shock and awe.

"I don't know—but he was definitely an Order member. She asked me for my wand—and she saved him and Apparated. The Dark Lord is _furious_. I _pleaded_ for him to forgive Bellatrix and give her a chance to explain. But he wouldn't listen. I'm so scared, Andi!" She threw herself at Ador again and began crying. Andi…no one's called her that in a while.

"It's okay. You don't have to do anything. We're going to go into Hogwarts—we're going to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Everything's going to be okay." At that, Narcissa pushed Ador away, her eyes widened with both fear and resentment.

"I can't!"

"Why not? Cissy, what's wrong?"

"I can't! I just can't, okay?" Narcissa looked more frightened then she ever was. "I don't want to see Dumbledore! Don't make me!"

"Cissy, it's okay. It's Dumbledore. He's one of the good—"

"I know he is! He's also the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord would force me to try to kill him! I don't want to, Andi! I don't want to—!"

"He can help you, Narcissa. Trust me—" But Narcissa wasn't listening. She began chocking and crying and continued to beg Ador to not take her into the castle.

"Okay." Ador said taking a hold of Narcissa who squirmed. "It's okay. Listen—it's all right. You don't have to. I won't for you. Okay? Just calm down, Cissy." Narcissa took in long deep breaths and slowly regained herself. She closed her eyes.

"He said—he said I have to kill someone." Narcissa began trembling again.

"You-Know-Who said this?"

"Yes," Narcissa said.

"Who?"

"Sirius. He said if I kill Sirius Black—then he'd clear Bellatrix's name. If not—he will hunt me and Bellatrix down and kill us himself." Ador closed her eyes. Things were only getting worse and worse and she felt as if something deep down in the pit of her stomach was eating her innards.

"You can't kill someone, Cissy. You can't."

"I have to, Andi! He'll kill me!" She was trembling beyond control. "I have no choice!"

"You can't kill someone, Cissy. You'd become a bad person. We have to be good. We have to be the light in these dark times."

"Order members kill people." Narcissa said almost matter-of-factly. Ador was taken aback by this comment.

"Only when they have to. In combat. It's war—"

"Didn't look like he had to, to me." Narcissa said, fear had disappeared from her face.

"What are you talking about, Cissy?"

"They were over there." Narcissa pointed at the entrance gate to Hogwarts. "There was a man. He left the castle. I had just gotten here. I knew that you were here. You had to be. I wanted to find you. To tell you about Bellatrix. I saw him leave and I hid. I saw another man leave with him. I didn't see their faces but I heard the other man's voice. It was Alastor Moody. I've heard his voice before, you know when he fought Bellatrix. He said something to the other man about 'having to do this'. I think the gist of it was that he had to do it so that _you_ would join the Order thinking that the Death Eaters did it." Ador's head was ringing again.

"Why—didn't you say this before?" Ador asked, petrified.

"I—I was so scared about the other thing. I didn't—you're not mad at me are you?" Ador shook her head. Her mind was too full to be angry with Narcissa. Alastor had killed Ted so that _she_ would join the Order of the Phoenix? For some strange reason…it felt almost possible. Suddenly, taking Ador by surprised, she felt a surge of anger that she had never felt before. She wanted to _kill_ Alastor on the spot. The Order had turned on her, and although she knew that Dumbledore wasn't part of it—Alastor could take down Dumbledore any second he wanted. Dumbledore trusted Alastor with his life.

"I have to kill Sirius…" Narcissa mumbled falling onto the floor.

"No you don't, Cissy." Narcissa looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Didn't you hear what I said? He'll kill me—"

"You aren't going to kill Sirius—because I will. I'll kill him for you."


	3. Chapter Three: Impending Doom

**Chapter Three: Impending Doom**

There was a loud _**pop!**_ and the next thing she knew, Rita was being thrown head first through the fireplace. People were running and hurrying in ever direction as Rita stepped forward, away from the fireplace. Tonks was in her arms, stirring a bit with discomfort from their travel. She looked around and realized that she had never actually been to the Ministry of Magic before. It was much larger than she expected and also much more crowded. The sheer size of the place wasn't what was magnificent about it, however. The place was almost too _beautiful_ to imagine or describe. Rita turned to face the fireplace in which she had just stepped out to find McGonagall stepping out, brushing the powder off her cloak. Flitwick and Slughorn joined them seconds later.

"Haven't been here in quite a while." Slughorn said smiling to himself. "Heard the new Minister of Magic's more of a puppet than anything though." McGonagall shushed him and he shrugged his shoulders. "What are they going to do? I taught _half_ these people!"

"Alright, alright." McGonagall said, obviously annoyed. "Let's just go, shall we? The Minister is expecting us." Rita turned around and around as she marveled at the place. They reached the office of the Minister of Magic and the secretary knocked the door for them. A small wizard opened the door.

"You must be Professor McGonagall!" The Minister said smiling. "Albus have talked a great deal about you." He looked at Slughorn and nodded his head and then at Rita and Tonks with a smile and looked down at Flitwick who was straightening himself up, trying to see if he could be as tall as the Minister. After realizing he wasn't, Flitwick slouched. "Well come in, come in." They took their seats with the Minister sitting behind his desk and throwing the paper work he had on his desk in a folder. "I am Cornelius Fudge. Minister of Magic. Albus informed me about your…situation and I dare say that I am astounded that this has happened." He looked over at Rita with a frown. "I am very sorry for your loss."

"Oh…no. No, I'm not Adormeda." Rita said looking down at Tonks.

"Then where is she?" Fudge asked looking from one face to the next.

"I'm afraid she's escaped, Minister." McGonagall said with a frown. Fudge's eyes widened.

"Escaped? What in the name of Merlin do you mean?"

"She was angry about her husband's death," McGonagall answered. "And well she Disappareted right when we got out of Hogwarts grounds. We went back looking for here…but she was nowhere to be found."

"I see," Fudge said looking down at the child. "Well then I see no reason why you're here." Tonks looked up at the Minister and made a disapproving face at him.

"You'll take the child—won't you?" Rita asked looking from McGonagall to Fudge.

"My dear, I offered protection for Adormeda. She's import—" Fudge stopped looking at McGonagall and then away. "I'm afraid I can't take the child, dear."

"But—"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more work to do." Fudge opened his folder again and starting writing. The four of them stared at him, not knowing exactly what to say. He looked up a few seconds later and sighed. "You can go."

***

Bellatrix was standing with her sister's wand in her hand. She was staring at it absentmindedly. Her usual lust for blood had gone from her. What had happened to her? She was no longer herself. She wanted to be with Lupin and, if she had to, help him and the Order of the Phoenix take down The Dark Lord. This thought made her move restlessly.

"Been looking for you," came Lupin's voice. Bellatrix turned her head slowly to look at him. "We should get to Hogwarts—" Bellatrix closed her eyes as the rain drops hit her pale skin.

"I have to tell you something," she said trying desperately not to look at him.

"What is it?" Bellatrix was scared for the first time in her life. She didn't want to say it…but she didn't want to not tell him either. The split in her mind was unbearable and she bit her lower lip hard, trying to summon up the courage.

"My name isn't Ella. It's Bellatrix." She opened her eyes to look at him and he stared back with a 'so what?' expression. Then his dark black eyes widened.

"As in Bellatrix Lestrange?" It was more of a statement than a question. Bellatrix tried desperately to read what was on Lupin's face. Was it anger? Disappointment? Fear?

"Why?" he said, hit voice low and hard to hear through the deafening rolls of thunder.

"Why what?" she asked feeling her lips tremble. Why did she have to tell him?

"Was it all a set up? I don't get it. You've had so many chances to kill me—"

"It's not a set up!" Bellatrix yelled a little louder than she had expected. "Look, I've made mistakes okay? I thought that that life was what I wanted—until I met you." She's said it. What she really felt. She cared about him…and she wanted to stop being a Death Eater.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to stop working for him. I want to be…with you." Lupin nodded his head slowly taking in a deep breath.

"How do I know that you aren't just using me to get to Dumbledore? How do I know this isn't all an elaborate scheme? You _killed_ plenty of us. No one just decides to have a change of heart like that—"

"I have," Bellatrix said getting closer to Lupin. He seemed to be repulsed by her, however, a moved back a bit. "Please…" She placed her hands on his chest and could feel his heart beating wildly. "I don't want to kill people anymore." Lupin slowly took her into his arms and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

***

"How are you going to do it?" Narcissa asked as Ador sat looking at her wand. Alastor killed Ted. Alastor Moody killed Ted? "Andi!" Ador wasn't listening to Narcissa. She was too preoccupied. "ANDI!" Ador jerked up and looked at her sister suddenly.

"What?" Ador asked with a tiny hint of irritability. Narcissa gave a sigh and sat down next to Ador.

"How are we going to kill Sirius. He's not someone you can beat—"

"Oh I can beat Sirius alright." Ador said still looking at the wand in her hand. "Problem is what's going to happen after that…" She closed her eyes. The only way she could avenge Ted was by fighting against the Order…but where does that leave her? Side with The Dark Lord?

"You can join me—The Dark Lord would be more than happy to have you—" Narcissa said but Ador shook her head.

"I can't. You-Know-Who stands as everything I hate. I can't—" Ador closed her eyes feeling the rush of cold wind hit her face.

"Think about Teddy, Andi. Think about what Moody did to him. The Dark Lord can help you take your revenge. Even Bellatrix couldn't beat him—but if The Dark Lord so wishes—he could make you strong enough to _destroy_ Moody." This was true. Ador could use The Dark Lord…she could become strong enough to kill Alastor Moody.

***

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Rita yelled. "Is he really _not_ going to protect this child?"

"He reckons if Hogwarts isn't safe…where is safe? Certainly not the Ministry of Magic." Slughorn said thoughtfully. Rita let out a noise and shook her head, her curly blonde hair swaying back and forth in front of her pretty face.

"So…he doesn't even trust in himself? I mean this man's suppose to be our leader? This place is suppose to be our government when they can't even protect us?" Rita was yelling now as they walked toward the Floo Networking Chambers.

"Shh!" McGonagall hushed Rita as she looked around frantically. "Look, Skeeter, the reason that Fudge was chosen as Minister was because…well Dumbledore turned the job down. Fudge is not the best wizard under pressure but he wants what's best for the wizarding world as a whole in the end."

"I swear," Rita said, ignoring McGonagall's speech as she looked at the tired and yawning Tonks. "When I become a famous journalist…I'll do everything in my power to bring this place down."

"Now is not the time for—"

"I don't believe it!" came a voice. "Merlin's beard it is you! Professor Slughorn!" A young man came rushing toward them. He had long flaming red hair and freckles the size of gold Galleons on his face.

"Uh—?" Slughorn said, slightly taken aback. "Beg your pardon—but who are you?" The young man smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, still the same. It's Arthur Weasley, sir. Well of course you don't remember me—too busy with the—"

"Oh! You! Didn't I teach you a few years ago?"

"Last year, actually, sir."

"Right, right!" Slughorn said with not half the enthusiasm the boy had on his face. "As I recall you were an exceptionally ordinary student. Nothing that stands out at all…" then he looked up at Arthur's hair. "Well except for your hair…"

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Arthur asked looking over at Rita. His eyes stayed on her for a few seconds too long and Rita almost smiled at this. Looking away with a slight blush, Rita looked over at Slughorn.

"You know who Adormeda Black is, Arthur?" Slughorn asked looking over at McGonagall for approval. McGonagall said nothing nor did she make any gesture of approval or protest.

"I believe she was several years ahead of me when we were back at Hogwarts. Yes. Why?"

"That's her daughter." Slughorn pointed at Tonks who was now playing with Rita's fingers.

"Tonks!" she said smiling at Arthur. Arthur smiled back and then looked over at Slughorn.

"I heard she was attacked—"

"Someone killed her husband Ted Tonks right in front of Hogwarts." Arthur's eyes widened.

"No—"

"Yes," Slughorn said shaking his head. "We were suppose to take Adormeda and little Nymphadora here to have them in the Protections program but Adromeda Disapparated away and Fudge won't take the child by herself."

"What's so special about Adormeda?" Arthur asked looking from Slughorn to the others interestingly. What was special about Adormeda?

"Nothing," Slughorn said quickly and there was a long pause of utter awkwardness before McGonagall let out a small cough and turned to look down at Flitwick.

"What—?" Rita asked, immediately sensing some kind of secret yet to be uncovered. "There's something special about her isn't there?"

***

Ador stood with her wand tightly gripped in her small hands. The weather was reflective of her emotions as the two sister stood. Narcissa had Bellatrix's hand in her hand and was looking at it curiously.

"You know for sure he's going to be here?" Ador asked without looking at her sister.

"Yes," Narcissa said letting her arms drop to her sides. "I'm very sure." They were outside a regular Muggle apartment, and this worried Ador, but her thirst for vengeance told her to stand her ground. "There!" Narcissa hissed pointing at two figures approaching.

"Is that Edgar with him?" Ador asked, her heart thumping unusually fast.

"We'll take him down too." Narcissa said with excitement in her voice.

"No. You won't be fighting. You'll only fight if I can't manage. Do you get that?" Ador turned sharply to look at her younger sister, who was considerably less attractive than Ador and Bellatrix, which was not saying much. Narcissa was an inch or so shorter than Ador and had long dirty blonde hair that stopped at her knees. It was tied in a ponytail and gave her the impression of being a lot younger than she was. The two figures were approaching fast and Ador could feel her hands grow cold. She had never even thought of killing…

Sirius and Edgar were walking swiftly towards them and Ador raised her wand. She muttered under her breath, "_**Avada Kedavra!**_" and a sudden flash of green blinded her. When she opened her eyes she saw Sirius and Edgar both standing up and raising their wands. With a slash of her wand, she sent both Sirius and Edgar to their backs on the ground. "_**Avada Kedavra!**_" she yelled loudly this time and pointed her wand at the nearest person. Edgar's body flew up several feet in the air before it hit the ground.

"Edgar!" Sirius yelled, bewildered. "I'll kill you, Bellatrix!" he looking up at Adormeda. "I'll kill you!" The two continued to fight and Ador realized for the first time how fighting came so naturally to her. Within minutes Sirius fell to the ground and was panting. Ador raised her wand slowly and opened her mouth to speak the unspeakable words once more. "_**Avada—**_" She was sent twirling in the air and slammed hard against the damp concrete floor. Staggering up she could see Alastor Moody examining Sirius and then standing up. Ador scrambled to her feet with an intense amount of adrenaline running through her. Her husband's killer! She began throwing her curses and jinxes that seemed to jus pass by Moody. Then he suddenly stopped and looked over at Narcissa and then back at Ador. He flicked his wand upward and she was sent flying up high in the sky again and fell down hard and blacked out.

***

Lupin seemed to have forgiven Bellatrix a few hours later. This of course, made Bellatrix happier than she had ever been in her life. She had come clean to Lupin and now he was accepting her? What could be better than that?

"So are you ready to get back to Hogwarts to meet with Professor Dumbledore?" Bellatrix's heart skipped a beat. Dumbledore?

"Well—do you think—I mean—would he believe me? Wouldn't he just think that I'm lying and then—kill me?" Lupin laughed at this and shook his head.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't kill. And if you're telling the truth like I know you are…he'll believe you. Professor Dumbledore is a great man."

"So I've heard people say…" Bellatrix said very doubtfully. The Dark Lord was a great man. Dumbledore was just…an old man.

"He's the only man The Dark Lord is afraid of." A surge of anger seemed to suddenly take a hold of Bellatrix. That was a lie! The Dark Lord feared no one! But then it struck her—if he wasn't afraid of Dumbledore and Dumbledore was the last person standing in his way of gaining total control of the world—then why hasn't he killed Dumbledore himself?

"Right—then let's go." He nodded, took a hold of her arm, and the next moment they were in front of Hogwart's gates. Lupin raised his wand and let out a large slivery white patroness that dashed through the castle. A few minutes later the gates swing open and Bellatrix and Lupin made their way in. The castle was the same as Bellatrix remembered from back when she went to Hogwarts. They stepped in front of the Gargoyle, got into the spiraling staircase and got into Dumbledore's office. On the way up Lupin asked Bellatrix for Narcissa's wand, saying that it was a safety measure and that he whole heartedly trust her. To Bellatrix, that was enough. They got to the top of the staircase to see Dumbledore pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. He turned suddenly with large eyes. He looked rather strange without his half-moon spectacle, which laid on a book on his desk behind him.

"Ah," Dumbledore said with a slight hint of relief in his voice. "Adormeda. I have—" he stopped and stared at Bellatrix for a long time and then turned to look at Lupin and then back at Bellatrix. "Bellatrix." He said with a low bow of his head. His voice was as gentle and even as ever. "A pleasure to see you here in my humble abode. I take it you have decide to join us?" Bellatrix nodded hesitantly, looking quickly around to see where Dumbledore's wand was. "My dear child," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I wouldn't need my wand if I _truly _wanted to kill you—although I think that doesn't reassure you much." He chuckled at his own joke and Bellatrix found it strange how his eyes seemed to glint and twinkle even when there seemed to be a serious lack of light in the room. "Now my dear, if you'll just look into my eyes, I know they're rather bright." Again he chuckled to himself. "If you would just look into them and tell me you want to join the Order of the Phoenix, I will know if you're lying or not. I am rather gifted at that. I don't enjoy it as much as you'd think. It's rather sad when you can tell people aren't actually complementing on how young you look. I mean—I _do_ look young for my age—I'm ranting again aren't I?" Is this guy insane? "Well then, let's hear it."

"Um—" Bellatrix said after she cleared her throat. "I no longer work for The Dark Lord and I wish to join the Order of the Phoenix to fight against him." Dumbledore nodded and smiled wide.

"Well then, Remus, if you will take our new member to the Gryffindor common room, I'd much appreciate it."

***

"They're something you're not telling me." Rita said as they settled down at the Three Broomsticks after deciding that it was the best place to warm up. "There's something that the Ministry of Magic wants from her…isn't there?"

"Rita," Professor McGonagall said with a sign. "Please just drop it. We don't have time for your investigations." She took a sip from her butter beer and let out a sigh. Slughorn followed suit.

"There has to be—" the door to the Three Broomsticks burst open suddenly and in came Moody.

"Alastor—" Slughorn said looking at him strangely. "Is there something—"

"She killed him. She killed Edgar." Alastor said shaking. "Just now outside Sirius's place."

"Bellatrix?" Flitwick asked with wide eyes. Alastor shook his head gravely and took in a deep breath as if for a dramatic effect.

"Adormeda killed Edgar Bones."


	4. Chapter Four: Sorry for the Break

**Chapter Four: Sorry for the Break**

The darkness was always something that she had enjoyed. As a kid, she had often sat in her room with the light out. She would sit there for long time feeling an odd sense of comfort about it. Then again, she was always a little bit off. She knew this. Everyone did. That, however, had always made her feel special. It was what made her unique. It was what made her the great witch she was.

Now, in the room without light, Bellatrix stirred. It was an uncomfortable feeling, not being able to see anything around her. She felt almost claustrophobic, as if the walls of the large room was closing in on her, trapping her forever with her own dark thoughts. Bellatrix let out a grunt as she sat up and tossed her blanket to the side. She couldn't find herself to lay still. She was in Hogwarts, of all places. Two days ago she'd never had imagine she would be there. Two days ago, she would've tried to kill Dumbledore on sight.

She stood up and slipped into her shoes. She made her way through the dark room and to the old wooden door. Feeling around from the knob, her hands grasped it, the door creaking loudly as she opened it. She made her way through the dark common room, and through the portrait hole. She just kept walking and walking, not knowing exactly where she would end up. She finally stopped in front of a gargoyle. It was Dumbledore's office. She made her way up the spiral staircase and half way up she could here muffled voices. Dumbledore was still awake? When she got to the door, it opened rather suddenly. Inside were Dumbledore, Alastor, Minerva, Sirius and Lupin.

"Bellatrix." Sirius said with disgust in his voice. Bellatrix felt a knot in her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I was with…"

"I know why you're in the castle. I want to know why you're _**here**_."

"I—couldn't sleep."

"So you snuck up to the Headmaster's office…because you couldn't sleep."

"I didn't sneak—" she looked over at Lupin for help but he didn't say a word. He didn't even make eye contact with her.

"Should we tell her?" Lupin asked, keeping his eyes on Dumbledor.

"Tell me what?"

"We can't trust her, Remus." Sirius said. "She killed our friends."

"She has the right to know, Sirius."

"Shut up, the both of you." Alastor said. "Albus. What do you think?" There was a long pause. Dumbledore was studying her intently.

"Do as you wish, Alastor." Alastor Moody looked over at Bellatrix and she could see a slight change in his face. It was almost as if he looked sad.

"Your sister—Adormeda. She attacked Sirius and Edgar Bones yesterday. She killed Edgar." The first thought that struck her head was how lucky Sirius was. How often he had escaped death. Then, she gravity of it hit her.

"Adormeda would never kill anyone. Especially not an Order member."

"I caught her myself. She's in a contained room right now." Alastor said.

"Why would she kill anyone. That doesn't make any sense. She's always been one of the good ones. I mean—I'm…" Bellatrix took in a long and deep breath. It wasn't as if she cared Adormeda had killed someone. It was just that…it didn't make sense. "I want to talk to her."

"No." Sirius said. "It's bad enough that your evilness had rubbed off on your younger siblings. I'm not about to let you plan some type of attack on Albus with her."

"Have you even stopped to wonder why Ador would do something like this? Why she would suddenly, out of nowhere, attack and kill an Order member? Sirius…she's always been a friend to you. She was the only one out of the three of us who actually still considered you family. She was always to good one. She was always the one that got everything…" Bellatrix closed her eyes. Bellatrix's disdain for her sister wasn't new news. She had always hated her. But the fact that Bellatrix was so jealous of everything Adormeda had…that struck her out of the blue. Adormeda had always had the good life. She was the model student. She was the model child. She was everything Bellatrix was not. "Look," Bellatrix turned to Dumbledore. "I said I'd join the Order. I—I just want to talk to her." Dumbledore nodded his head an Lupin took in a deep breath.

"I'll take her."

***

Ador sat in the dark room, her mind full of thoughts. The room had no windows and a door that was shut tight with layers of enchantments. Ador had never been especially comfortable sitting anywhere for a long period of time. That was especially true when she was alone. However, sitting now, she felt a strange sense of tranquility. She must had been in that room for hours, and yet she did not care. The last thing she remembered was killing Edgar. It was surprising to her, but she felt no remorse for killing him. It was true that Edgar was a good man with strict morals and a kind heart. But, as Ador began to rationalize, she realized that he was an obstacle. The love of her life had been killed. Besides Nymphadora, her reason for being had always been Teddy. Obstacles had to be taken out of the way.

Before she had met Teddy, Ador had spiraled into a state of utter depression. Sure she had had it all. She graduated Hogwarts with wide recognition and was hired immediately by the Ministry of Magic. But she had felt disconnected with everyone and everything around her. The days went by, but she felt a hallow feeling within her that she couldn't describe. She continued to do as she was told. She had always wanted to be a good person. And she wanted to make that dream a reality. But it had brought her no pleasure. Everything changed, however, when she met Teddy. He gave her what she had felt she was missing. A connection. And with it, her life changed. She no longer felt the burden of forcing herself to be good. He made her _**want**_ to be good. She stopped beating herself up over the fact that Bellatrix had joined the dark forces. Truth be told, she had been a little jealous of Bellatrix for being able to be so happy. To do what she wanted to do without fearing how other people had felt of her. Of course…Ador, herself, had not wanted to join forces with The Dark Lord, nor was she happy when she heard Narcissa had followed in their older sister's footsteps.

Now she felt that gaping hole again. Her connection was gone. Ador clasped her chest, feeling it getting harder and harder to breathe as her thoughts drifted back to Teddy. It was almost unbearable for her. She was hyperventilating. After a few minutes she managed to calm herself down, tears running down her face uncontrollably. Then, the door opened.

Ador let out a choppy sigh and looked up. Bellatrix and Lupin walked into the dark room and with a wave of his wand, Lupin lit the candles up. The rush of bright light pained Ador's eyes.

"I guess it was you." Bellatrix said, almost too nonchalant. "Who would've thought?"

"Bella?" Ador asked, surprised to see her older sister. "What are you—?"

"I'll let you two talk." Lupin said. "Just call if you need anything." He touched Bellatrix's arms softly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I was attacked by Fenrir. Lupin saved my life. I…guess I'm turning good." Bellatrix said almost laughing out loud. It was ridiculous to think that because a man had saved her life, she was turning "good". What type of lame redemptive reasoning was that?

"What do you want?"

"What do I—? Why did you do it, Ador? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh so now you're going to give me lectures on the sanctity of life?" Ador's blood was boiling . "Don't you come in here with your sanctimonious new out look on life and judge _**me**_ for what I've done! You're the one who left and killed hundreds of people! You're the one who dragged Narcissa into your lifestyle. You're the reason I killed Edgar!"

"What are you talking about?" Bellatrix asked, a confused look on her face.

"What am I talking about?" laughed Ador. "Because you save your stupid little boyfriend out there, The Dark Lord decided that if Cissy didn't kill Sirius, then he'd kill the both of you. And I obviously wouldn't let our little sister kill someone. So I killed him for her."

"You wouldn't do that." Bellatrix said, leaning against the wall next to the door. "You'd try to talk her out of it. Force her under Dumbledore's protection. You wouldn't kill someone, Andi." Bellatrix paused. The nickname she had given Adormeda had slipped out of her. "Why'd you really do it?" There was a long silence after Bellatrix asked this.

"Did they tell you?" Ador looked away from Bellatrix, her eyes focusing on a flame on a candle instead. "Did they tell you someone killed Teddy?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she said and shrugged her shoulders. "Good for whoever did it I guess."

"Shut your mouth, Bellatrix!" Ador jumped from where she was seated and almost rushed to attack Bellatrix, but Bellatrix had pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ador. "You want to know who did it? Alastor did it. Alastor Moody."

"Why the hell would Alastor Moody kill poor old Teddy Tonks?" Bellatrix asked, almost laughing at the absurdity of it.

"Because…he wanted to trick me into joining the Order. He…"

"You sound like a conspiracy theorist. There's no way good old righteous Moody would kill someone. And why would they want you that badly? Not like you're especially talented or anything." If only Ador had her wand, she would rip Bellatrix's head right off.

"I don't know. Narcissa saw it happen."

"What?" Bellatrix asked, eying Ador suspiciously. "When was this?"

"Two days ago. You attacked me…I came here. And I went to sleep and it happened." Bellatrix blinked, trying to remember what had happened that day.

"But she was there…she was…she said she was talking to The Dark Lord. And then I took her wand…" she looked at the wand in her hand. Ador seemed stunned by this as well.

"She had a wand on her." Ador said.

"Lupin…Lupin said…he told me that he was sure I was stronger than him even if I was using another's wand. When I asked him to duel after I rescued him. How would he have known that? He was fighting a dozen death eaters at the time." Bellatrix began connecting the dots…and the picture wasn't pretty. "He knew who I was. That son of a bitch!" Bellatrix turned to look at the door. She turned back to Ador. "They were trying to trick me too. To get me to join." Bellatrix felt her innards churn and twist. It felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest.

"Wow," Ador said, feeling slightly sorry for Bellatrix. "I—I'm sorry, Bella." Bellatrix turned and glared at her but then closed her eyes and looked away.

"Want to get the hell out of here, Andi?"

***

"_So you've returned. And with a companion I see._" The Dark Lord said, his eyes looking from Bellatrix to Adormeda.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, my lord. Adormeda wants to join us. And I—assure you that will follow your every command from now and promise that I will make up for my insolence."

"_I want Alastor Moody's head on a platter. If you two can do that…I will forgive you for you betrayal and incompetence. Failure to do so will result in your extermination. And I assure you, Bellatrix…_" He seemed to hiss her name. "_you will suffer a long and agonizing death at none other than my own hands._"

"I understand." Bellatrix said fear and awe gripping her. "I'm sorry for the break, milord, but I'm back now. And this time, I swear that I will make every single one of them pay. I will kill all of them."


End file.
